


One

by Mister_Spock



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: A collection of short, episode-based one shots.Shawn centric.Request your own fics in the comments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Boys to Mensa- Additional Scene

Summary: An additional scene after the episode Boys to Mensa. This story is about the next school day.  
Episode Recap: Shawn and Cory find some test answers in a bin that Shawn steals but soon realises they are only answers to an intelligence quiz and won't get him a better grade. Cory decides to use them so he appears smarter and gets an 'easier' time, like Minkus.  
Once Cory comes top of the class with one of the highest scores, Mr. Feeny tells him that he will be moved to a gifted school. Once at home, Cory calls Shawn and blames him for Cory having to move schools.  
Notes: This is set in season one and Cory and Shawn, while best friends are much more juvenile than they are in later years so this isn't very deep, as it wouldn't seem appropriate for them at this time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cory felt much better the next day at school.  
He's not a genius anymore. It felt good just to be himself. No pretense of being a genius, or IQ tests, or anything else. Just everyday regular school kid and it feels good.  
His parents hadn't gone hard on him. No one had been hurt by his stunt but they let him know they didn't approve of the deception of the stealing. 

And he thought all was well again. He spotted Shawn sat at one of the tables, eating breakfast, and headed to join him. He sat down and greeted his best friend as he did so only to receive a raised eyebrow as Shawn looked at him, no greeting heading his way. 

“What?” Cory asked as he sat down and opened the candy bar he'd just got from the vending machine. 

“Don't you have something to say?” Shawn asked. 

“Like what?”

“Like sorry?” 

“Sorry for what?”

Shawn scoffed and rolled his eyes

“Seriously Shawn, for what?” 

“You blamed me, Cory! You said I killed you!” 

“So?”

“So?! I told you: 'Don't complicate your life, Cory!'. I even threw them answers back in the bin. You're the one who wanted to cheat and then you wanted to blame me when it backfired!” 

Cory went to rebuke what Shawn had said but his friend's sullen face stopped him. He had thought it was a bit of a joke, almost fake outrage by Shawn about it. But Shawn had seemed kinda upset about the whole thing. Clearly not in an 'I'm never speaking to you again' kinda way, but enough to want some sort of recognition that he'd done wrong by his friend.  
It didn't matter that Shawn had been the one to get the answers out of the bin to start with, or if they had been answers to another test, Shawn would absolutely have used them, but none of that had happened.  
Cory had hurt his friend's feelings and he needed to make up for it.  
“Look, I'm sorry, okay? I did take the answers and I did try and blame you. But listen, I never blamed you to my parents or Mr. Feeny, okay? I guess I was just mad that my plan went wrong and I wanted to blame somebody. But I shouldn't have blamed you. Do you forgive me?” 

“Well-” Shawn started. 

“How about I sweeten the deal with a candy bar?” Cory asked, waggling his own bar as a visual aid. 

“I could never say no to candy,” Shawn said, shrugging.


	2. Jacket

“Cory, in here. Now!” Alan Matthews barked at his youngest son, as he held the door open. 

A rarity that it was, Cory had managed to get himself into trouble with his parents and it had nothing to do with Shawn. But the row between parents and their youngest could easily be heard by Shawn as he awkwardly waited around for them to finish. 

The truth was it was late and he was supposed to get a lift home from the Matthews' but as their argument dragged on, Shawn didn't feel like waiting.  
It wasn't like when Shawn's parents argued, or when they shouted at him. It was more of a heated discussion than a row and he knew nothing would get thrown about but he still felt nervous.  
He pulled on his sleeves as he waited. He didn't hear Eric as he came down the stairs into the front room, who witnessed Shawn's anxious behaviour even if he wasn't aware he had started to display such things yet. 

“Hey,” Eric said as he came down the last few stairs and looked towards the door where the row was happening. “They been at this long?” he asked. He'd been upstairs and thought he'd heard raised voices. 

“No, not really,” Shawn said, shoving his hands in his pockets as though his anxiety went away at the same time. “Can you tell Cory I went home?”

“Yeah, but don't you wanna wait for a ride?” Eric asked. 

“Nah, it's fine. I know all the shortcuts,” Shawn said shrugging. He opened the door at the same time as a huge crash of thunder sounded and he flinched slightly at the sound. It was also pouring down. “Bad day to forget your coat, right?” Shawn said. 

Eric felt bad he hadn't got his license yet or he would have offered Shawn a lift himself. “Hang on, you can't go out in that,” Eric said. 

“I really need to get home,” Shawn said. He'd decided he was going and that was that. He had a hood on his top and he pulled it up to protect him a little. He took a step forward before Eric called him to stop again. 

“Wait a minute,” he said and he went over to the coat rack and pulled his leather jacket off, and handed it over. “I don't really wear this any more. You might as well wear it and you won't get as wet.” 

“I couldn't-” Shawn said as another rumble of thunder sounded and the rain seemed to get even heavier. “Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt,” Shawn said as he pulled the coat on. It was a little large for him but as he inspected the length of his arms in the jacket it didn't look bad at all. 

Eric smiled. “It suits you,” he said. 

Shawn looked a little awkward about the compliment and didn't really know what to say in response, so he ignored it. “I'll drop it off tomorrow,” he said. 

“As I said, I don't really wear it any more so if you want it you can keep it.”

Shawn looked a little surprised by the offer. “I couldn't keep it, this must of cost a fortune,” Shawn said, looking at the jacket again. 

Eric shrugged. “My Dad got some deal on it. It wasn't that much. But if you don't want it I can just take it back. It doesn't matter. If you like it, keep it and if you don't that's fine. I best go and see if I can calm this whole thing down before they kill one another.” 

“Oh yeah, I best get going. Thanks, Eric,” Shawn said. 

“I'll tell Cory you said bye,” he said as he watched Shawn run out into the rainy night. He closed the door when Shawn was out of sight and headed to the kitchen. “You can stop now,” he said as his parents and Cory sat at the table, calmly and all looked relieved to be able to stop shouting. 

“Did it work?” Cory asked. 

“Well, he wore it home,” Eric said. “He didn't say he was gonna keep it though. He was worried about how much it cost.” 

“Well, why did you say?”

“I said he could keep it or not, whatever he wanted,” Eric said. “I thought I'd keep it casual. And I didn't mention anything like it was getting thrown away or going to goodwill or anything stupid like that. See, I do listen,” he said. 

“That was a nice thing you two did,” Amy said, smiling proudly at her boys. 

“Shawn said he grew out of his old coat. He's having a growth spurt, apparently. I'm still waiting for mine.” Cory said. 

“Yeah and I wasn't keeping the jacket anyway so what do I care,” Eric said with a shrug. 

“You both did good,” Alan agreed. “But, it's time for you to go to bed, Cor.” 

“Come on, I want to check on Morgan anyway,” Amy said as they both left, leaving Alan and Eric in the kitchen still. 

“Look, I know you were planning on selling the jacket, Eric. It was a really nice thing that you did and your Mother and I decided that we'd give you $30 for it.” 

Eric smiled “You guys paid for it in the first place,” he said. 

“I know, but when Cory asked you to give it to Shawn, you could have said no. And you didn't and that's the kinda behaviours we want to see in our kids and let them know that they get rewarded when they think of others. Not always financially, but sometimes,” Alan said with a smile. 

“Thanks, Dad.” He took the $30 and looked at it, considering. “How about the next night we're all in, I treat us all to some pizzas? Something we can all enjoy.” 

“That'd be really nice, son.”


End file.
